Type-25 Chopper (Earth-5875)
The Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle, better known as the Type-25 Chopper is a ground assault vehicle of the Covenant of jiralhanae design. Operational history When the jiralhanae were incorporated into the Covenant, they brought with them their native Choppers, which only became perfected with the advanced technology provided by the Covenant. soldiers using Type-25 Choppers against civilian sangheili.]] The Type-25 Chopper saw its first use in the First Contact War during the First Battle of Shanxi, in 2525, where jiralhanae soldiers under the command of Maccabeus and later Tartarus used them. In 2532, jiralhanae warriors under the command of Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee used Choppers against the crew of the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-5875)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]] at the Battle of the Etran Harborage. Choppers saw mass use during the Battle of Installation 04, the Battle of Installation 05, and the Battle of Earth. Corporal Taylor "Dutch" Miles used a Chopper to escape through the Uplift Natural Reserve during the Battle of Mombasa. During the Battle of Voi, John-117 destroyed many Choppers to save UNSC Marines. Later on, many Choppers were utilized the final Battle of Installation 00. When the war ended, multiple splinter factions of the Covenant, mostly those led by jiralhanae, started using Type-25 Choppers, such as the Banished, which saw their use extensively during the Second Battle of Installation 00. Overview The Chopper is a heavily armored, one-man assault vehicle, kept aloft by a repulsor array on its rear seating and propelled by a massive pair of wheels in the front. The Chopper is designed for a variety of roles, from reconnaissance to anti-armor assaults. Its powerful 35mm autocannons can take down most light ground vehicles with ease, and the large blades on the front can instantly destroy any light armored vehicle by ramming into it. It is capable of short bursts of increased speed up to 120 kph, thanks to a pair of booster vents located on either side of the wheel. Design The Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle is both heavily armored and surprisingly fast. In the front is a massive cyclical engine, which drives the vehicle's wheels and other propulsion systems. Directly connected to it at the back is a small, exposed cockpit that provides the rider little protection. The only defense is offered by the sheer bulk of the wheels, which are large enough to protect a pilot from frontal fire. The wheels are protected by bladed cowlings, which can withstand high-speed collisions with other vehicles. The blades on the wheel are strong enough to take down and cut through any vehicle with the boost except large ones like the Type-26 Wraith and M808 Scorpion. Even if it does not destroy the vehicle, a boosted impact may inflict severe damage. When activated, the vehicle moves around by the use of two massive wheels on the front of the vehicle. To turn, the whole frontal portion of the vehicle rotates to the left or right. However, the pilot's seat is kept aloft by anti-gravity technology similar to that of the Type-54 and Type-32 Ghost. Advantages The Chopper is frequently described as an "anti-anything" vehicle; its powerful autocannons can destroy most vehicles (except for heavily armored targets) with relative ease, and their projectiles explode with enough force to send targets reeling. The Chopper's heavily armored chassis and boost ability allow it to ram and obliterate other vehicles of equal size or smaller, including other Choppers. A correctly timed boost will destroy light ground vehicles or Type-25 Banshees with a single hit and an AV-14 Hornet with four hits. The Chopper is also compact enough to fit through tight spaces, including most doors. Disadvantages Choppers lack the ability to strafe; they can only turn while moving forward or backward. Other factors, like a wide turn radius add to their overall relative lack of maneuverability, as compared with Type-32 Ghosts and even M12 Warthogs, among others. The rounds of the cannons fly at a relatively slow velocity and have a tendency to arc; at longer ranges it is necessary to lead targets and aim high to compensate. The auto-cannons shoot nearly straight out of the front of the vehicle, so it can become difficult to destroy more maneuverable vehicle targets or fast moving opponents. Chopper drivers are extremely vulnerable from the back, which offers almost no shielding from enemy fire. The lack of maneuverability and low speed make the Chopper a hard vehicle to drive for inexperienced players. The boost function on a Chopper is also limited in the amount of time it can be used, and requires a rest period before it can be used again. Lastly, the Chopper has a very slow reverse speed, making it difficult to retreat. The Chopper can drive a total of 271 km (169 miles) before it needs to refuel, which is just over a third of the range of the Warthog and Scorpion, and close to a quarter of the range of a Ghost. Source *1 Category:Earth-5875 Category:Covenant vehicles (Earth-5875) Category:Jiralhanae culture (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227